Zombie Parodies
by darklantern12
Summary: A mix of songs with Black Ops Zombie twists to them. Features: Get a Better gun (Counting Stars), and more will be added. I own nothing.
1. Need a Better Gun (Counting Stars)

_Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep,_

_fighting off zombies that want to eat me,_

_And hellhound rounds are when I have so much fun,_

_Rackin up points so I can get a better gun,_

_Yeah I need a better...gun,_

_..._

_One, in at round one,_

_hoping to have lots of fun_

_go and buy myself a wall gun,_

_got those zombies on the run,_

___..._

_Two, got to round two,_

_first kill scored me a kaboom,_

_at round three a quick revive for me,_

_lost it and got real angry,_

___..._

_And I- f__eel strong in this round,_

_using a ray gun,_

_But when I- __run out of ammo,_

_I'll have turn and run,_

_Well wouldn't I, __Wouldn't I, __Wouldn't I_

_Zombies that try to kill me__...fail to make me die_

___..._

_Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep,_

_Fighting off Zombies that want to eat me,_

_Hellhound rounds are when I have so much fun,_

_Rackin up points so I can get a better gun_

___..._

_Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep,_

_Shooting at Zombies that want to eat me,_

_Hellhound rounds are when I have so much fun, _

_Racking up points to get a, yeah, I need a better gun,_

___..._

_Four, made it to round four,_

_Speed cola and head shots galore,_

_take a moment to check my score,_

_use those points, open a door,_

___..._

_Five in at round five,_

_grab another quick revive,_

_hellhounds appear in a flash of light,_

_I'm just tryin to stay alive,_

___..._

_And I- love __when I get t__o buy juggernog,_

_And I- love when zombies a__re swarming a monkey bomb,_

_Cause I'm not lunch, not for lunch, not for lunch,_

_Things that fail to kill me...help me pack-a-punch_

___..._

_Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep,_

_Killin those zombies that want to eat me,_

_With Hellhound rounds, shooting Fluffy's lots of fun,_

_Rackin up points so I buy a better gun,_

_..._

_Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep,_

_Shooting at Zombies that want to eat me,_

_Hellhound rounds are when I have lots of fun,_

_Rackin up points so I can buy a, __cause I need a better gun,_

_..._

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_..._

_Kill those zombies, come on let's go,_

_Reload and grab that max ammo,_

_Kill those zombies, come on let's go,_

_Reload and grab that max ammo,_

_Kill those zombies, come on let's go,_

_Reload and grab that max ammo,_

_Kill those zombies, come on let's go,_

_Reload and grab that max ammo,_

_..._

_Zombies that try to kill me...fail to make me die,_

_..._

_Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep,_

_Fighting off Zombies that want to eat me,_

_Hellhound rounds are when I have so much fun,_

_Rackin up points so I can get a better gun_

_..._

_Lately I've been, I've been loosing sleep,_

_Shooting at Zombies that want to eat me,_

_Hellhound rounds are when I have so much fun,_

_Racking up points to get a, yeah, I need a better gun,_

_...  
_

_Kill those zombies, come on let's go,_

_Reload and grab that max ammo,_

_Kill those zombies, come on let's go,_

_Reload and grab that max ammo,_

_Kill those zombies, come on let's go,_

_Reload and grab that max ammo,_

_Kill those zombies, come on let's go,_

_Reload and grab that max ammo._


	2. Give me a Ray gun (Prayin' for Daylight)

**Hello people.**

**So some one said that I should do more parodies, so I guess I will.**

**This one is a parody of the Rascal Flatts song "Prayin' for Daylight".**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Oh, I don't wanna spend another round,_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOO-OOOO-OOO,_

_..._

_I've got the claymores laid down,_

_The jug is bought,_

_My gun is primed to fire,_

_..._

_But this piece of junk_

_Can't replace the weapon that I desire,_

_..._

_Oh, give me a ray gun,_

_Something I can use to kill,_

_All of these zombies,_

_Oh it gives me such a thrill,_

_..._

_Make sure you shoot to kill,_

_Try not to be over run,_

_It makes this game a lot more fun-,_

_So give me a ray gun,_

_..._

_With out this thing it makes it hard to get past round fifteen,_

_(get past round fifteen),_

_But hey if I've got one and you need help,_

_Well you can count on me-,_

_..._

_So give me a ray gun,_

_Something I can use to kill,_

_All of these zombies,_

_Yeah it gives me such a thrill,_

_..._

_Make sure you shoot to kill,_

_Try not to be over run,_

_It makes this game a lot more fun-,_

_So give me a ray gun,_

_..._

_Oh no, I've been knocked down you see-,_

_(I've been knocked down you see),_

_Please some one come and revive me-,_

_..._

_Now do you understand why I want that thing so baaaaaaaad?_

_Because it's the greatest gun that you can haaaaaaaaaave,_

_..._

_So give me a ray gun,_

_Something I can use to kill,_

_All of these zombies,_

_Yeah it gives me such a thrill,_

_..._

_Make sure you shoot to kill,_

_Try not to be over run,_

_Yeah, it makes this game a lot more fun-,_

_..._

_So give me a ray gun,_

_Something I can use to kill,_

_All of these zombies,_

_Yeah it gives me such a thrill,_

_..._

_Make sure you shoot to kill,_

_Try not to be over run,_

_It makes this game a lot more fun-,_

_So give me a ray gun._

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
